All i want for Xmas
by Pirotess666
Summary: Anzai-sensei proposes a very special training for our two favourite guys... Yaoi story (MxM)


**Title:** All I want for Xmas

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:**

1. This is a yaoi story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between two males.

2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations. And I mean VERY. SEXUAL. SITUATIONS. BETWEEN TWO MEN.

3. Some of these characters have OOC behavior. Some personalities might have been changed.

**Reviews: **Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. hehehe

x

_I so wanted to publish this fanfic before Xmas *sighs* but I went on holidays and completely forgot about it. Well, now I'm back and here it is._

_This fanfic was written a bit rushed, so I feel like something is missing. Maybe it's just me. Anyways, I'm not completely satisfied with it. I'd like to edit it but I have no idea what I would change._

_If you guys have any suggestions, anything you'd like differently, just review the story with those suggestions. I'll try to compile them all and then I'll publish a new chapter of this fic with the edited version._

_Well, onto to the story now and before I forget…Happy new year!_

x

Hanamichi grunted as he did another push-up. These exercises were killing him! They had been eliminated in the winter championship by Kainan, not even qualifying for the Nationals. He huffed. They had lost because he hadn't played. If he had they would have won and Haruko would be so happy. He looked at her. She was watching Rukawa. Always watching the dark haired boy, never him. He sighed and pushed himself up, his legs in the air, standing upside down, completely straight, balance perfect. He flexed his arms, his chin nearly touching the ground and pushed himself up again.

The members of the Shohoku team stopped what they were doing to watch him. A pair of dark blue eyes watched him with special attention. «He's stronger…and more flexible. He's always had an amazing physical condition, even without training but now…he's just too much. Stamina wise, he's in a whole different level.» Rukawa blinked watching him contort. «Damn! His entire body is in a whole new level. Was he always this flexible?» He shrugged. «Still…no match for my skills.»

'Sakuragi-kun, how are you feeling?'

He stopped and straightened. 'Haruko-san! I'm feeling great! The doctors at the rehabilitation center all said that I'm as good as new. Better even because of the localized exercises I've done.'

'That's wonderful.'

Her friends smiled at him. 'It's really good news Sakuragi-kun. You were missed in the winter championship.'

'Hahaha they lost because this tensai wasn't there to help them.'

Matsui and Fujii sweatdropped. 'I wouldn't say that exactly.'

'What?'

'Never mind.'

Haruko nodded. 'Hum-hum we're just happy that you've made a full recovery.'

«Haruko-san's happy to see me!» 'Nothing is going to stop this tensai from winning the Summer Championship next year!'

Ayako shook her head. 'Sakuragi Hanamichi! Let's get back to practice.'

'Ok!'

x

Next Saturday morning, Rukawa went to the gym in the school, to practice basketball and sighed in frustration. The ahou was there as well. He frowned when he realized that he was practicing three point shoots. «No way! He's progressed that much already?!» He missed one, making a GAH! sound and he smirked.

It was winter, snow was falling outside so the gym was cold but the ahou was practicing bare-chested. «I guess it's true when they say that that stupid people can't get colds.»

He went to the other basket, ignoring the red haired boy.

'Hey! What are you doing here?'

'I think it's obvious. I'm going to practice.'

Blinking, Sakuragi watched him warm up by shooting some baskets, never missing one. «Hell, Pops is right. He must have shot millions of baskets by now.» He looked at the ball in his hands. He had been playing basketball for less than nine months. «Rukawa's been playing for years.» He grinned. «And I'm nearly as good as he is. I really am a tensai. By the time the summer championship begins, I'll be better than him. Even Pops thinks so.»

He continued shooting and catching the rebounds, higher and faster than ever before.

x

Rukawa finished stretching and noticed that the other boy was also doing the same. How long had he been there? When he had arrived Sakuragi was already bare-chested and sweating. He only did that after exercising a lot and sweating buckets. He himself was nearly exhausted but had refused to stop before the other boy did. It had taken nearly four hours before he did. Now he was about to topple over and he couldn't breathe fast enough. He watched him take a deep breath and stretch his arms over his head. He seemed fine. Like he could stand another five hours of the intensive training they'd been doing. «Damn stamina. I really can't stand him.»

He followed Sakuragi to the showers and had to grit his teeth while both of them undressed. That was another thing that irritated him to no end. The red head had grown again. His muscle mass was bigger and more defined. He grounded his teeth. He was bigger everywhere! He watched him tie a little towel around his waist and go to the showers. Grumbling he did the same. He yelped when he slipped on the tiles and his already exhausted legs couldn't sustain him.

Sakuragi turned in time to see Rukawa lose his balance and fall into him, grabbing his towel in the process and jerking it off. Then he was falling backwards with Rukawa on top of him. His head smacked the floor and he gasped as Rukawa's lips came in contact with his own.

'Aaaahhhh! What do you think you're doing?!'

Rukawa touched his lips and came up with blood. 'Shup up. Stop screaming do'ahou.' He moved only to gasp as he came into contact with Sakuragi's…thing. 'Hell.'

'Get off of me!'

His legs wobbling a bit, he got up. 'It's not like I wanted to be there.' He shuddered. 'Talk about disgusting.' He rubbed his lips with the back of his hand and made a face of revulsion. 'Now I've got your germs.'

'Shut up! That was my first kiss!' When Rukawa blinked at him, he blushed bright red. 'I can't believe you got my first kiss. Give it back!'

'That's nothing to brag about do'ahou.' He took two steps and his legs wobbled again.

Sakuragi smirked. 'You're exhausted. That's why you lost your balance.' He tied the towel around his waist again, giving it an extra knot just in case. 'Hahaha Can't keep up with the tensai, you damn fox?'

'I'm not exhausted.' He was damn it! «I can't believe that I lost the strength in my legs and fell on the idiot, kissing him!» 'The floor is slippery, that's all.'

'Yeah, since there's only the two of us here and we've showered already.' He looked around at the dry floor. 'So much water.' He went to his shower stall, turning on the hot water. He waited for it to warm up and stepped inside.

Cursing Rukawa did the same.

x

Anzai looked at Sakuragi and Rukawa. 'And I have a new training program for both of you.'

Sakuragi pointed at himself. 'Us?'

'Yes. It's time for you two to become a team and pass the ball to each other.'

Rukawa looked at him. 'We did that against Sannoh.'

'Those were desperate plays, not team plays. And you barely passed each other.' He nodded. 'It's going to change now.'

'But I don't want to pass the ball to Rukawa!'

'Do you want to win?'

'Yeah.'

'Then you've got to pass the ball to Rukawa.'

'But I can shoot really well now.'

'True. But none of the new students can replace Akagi . No one can except you. Because of that you won't have as much freedom around the court as Rukawa does.'

'It's not fair.'

'You're better at rebounds than he is.'

'Hahahah that's true.'

Rukawa sighed. «And that's enough to convince you.» 'What kind of training do you want us to do?'

'From now on you're going to practice together. One does not practice basketball without the other. You have to move around the court and pass the ball to each other, try to guess each other's movements.' He looked at Sakuragi and made a stern face. 'It's going to be very difficult and exhausting.'

'Hahaha Rukawa is going to be exhausted before I am.'

«Son of a…» 'Don't worry sensei, if we fail it will be because of the ahou.'

'What?!'

'You heard me.'

'Rrrrukawa…'

'Go practice boys.' He picked both of their hands and joined them. 'I believe in you.'

Sakuragi and Rukawa shuddered as they felt lightning run through their hands from where they touched. As soon as Anzai let them go, they wiped their hands on their clothes.

x

'I can't believe we have to do this.'

'It was a weakness of ours. You'd never pass me the ball unless it was an emergency. Of course he would make us train.'

'I don't want to pass the ball to you.'

'Then you want to fail Anzai-sensei?'

He cringed. 'Hum…no.'

'Let's begin with simple passes.'

Rukawa passed him the ball and he returned it. «I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't want to pass him the ball. Damn Rukawa.» He looked sideways and noticed Haruko watching them. «Is she watching me or him?» He snarled and threw the ball at Rukawa , hitting him square in the face.

'Ahou!'

'My hand slipped.'

He sighed. 'I can't practice with you. You're an idiot.'

Sakuragi noticed Anzai watching them and gulped. Haruko was coming towards them. 'Are you all right Rukawa?' She gave him a wet cloth. 'Are you hurt?'

'I'm fine.'

'What happened?'

'Pops! Hum…my hand just slipped.'

'It seems that happens a lot.'

'What?!'

'Do I have to put you back in basic training Sakuragi? For your hand to slip so much, you must need more basic training.'

'NO! No basic training is needed.'

'Then see to it that your hands don't slip up anymore.'

He gulped. 'Ok.'

'If you don't start to show results in a week, I'm going to up the cooperation between you two.'

Rukawa felt a sense of foreboding. 'What do you mean?'

'You'll do everything together. From the moment you get up, to the moment you go to bed.'

Sakuragi sweatdropped. 'What? Hum…isn't that too…'

'Excessive?' Rukawa really didn't want to spend more than the necessary with Sakuragi.

'No. Either you'll begin working together or that's what is going to happen.' He began to turn around but stopped looking straight at them. 'And to make sure you two are really doing what I said I'll handcuff you two together.'

This time, neither of them replied.

x

'This sucks!'

Youhei laughed. 'You, handcuffed to Rukawa. Oh god!'

The four friends laughed at Hanamichi, grabbing their stomachs and pointing at him. 'Shut up! It's not funny.'

'It's hilarious. Just imagine. You'd even have to go to the toilet together. Oh God!'

'Rrrrr.'

Pow pow pow pow.

He head-butted the four of them and stomped away furious.

x

'Don't do it.'

Sakuragi blinked and stopped, not throwing the ball at Rukawa's face again.

'Do you want to go back to learning the basics again?'

'Damn.'

'And also, I don't want to be handcuffed to you.'

'And you think I do?!'

'By the way you were about to throw that ball at me, yeah.' He shook his head. 'Maybe you liked the kiss too much.'

'What?!' He snarled. 'Take that back.'

'Well, it was your first kiss.' He tapped a finger to his lips. 'Maybe now you're going to start reacting like all my girl fans. Or maybe like Haruko.'

'Haruko?'

'Yeah, all blushed and sweet and shy. A girl in love is a beautiful thing right?'

'You son of a bitch!' This time he didn't threw a ball at him. He threw himself.

x

Sakuragi was biting his lips while looking at Rukawa. 'I don't understand. What kind of punishment is this?'

'…' He was spitting mad at Hanamichi. The other boy had punched him hard and head-butted him even harder. He actually saw stars with that. And now, as punishment, Anzai-sensei made the two of them sit on the floor, in front of each other, in a corner of the gym. He continued to listen to his iPod, ignoring him.

'Hey!' He pulled one of his ear plugs. 'Stop ignoring me!'

'I'm listening to my music so stop being a bother. Besides It's your fault.'

'My fault?! You're the one who said things about Haruko-san!'

'So what? Do you have to go head-butting people all the time? Can't you take a little joke?'

'It's not a joke when it comes to Haruko-san.'

He cocked his head to the side. 'You really like her, huh?'

He blinked. 'Well, yeah.'

Rukawa made a face of desperation. 'Ever thought of confessing?'

He gritted his teeth. 'Everytime I've confessed I've been rejected. And Haruko likes you.' He shook his head. 'No way I'm confessing before she's over you.'

'Then you might still be single by the end of senior year.'

'What?!'

'Women love me. Just look at all the fans I've got. Besides, you really can't compete with me when it comes to looks.'

The taller boy snarled and leaned forward. 'That's a lie.'

'You look like a Yakusa gangster. And with our school uniform? Everybody that looks at you is afraid of you. No wonder Haruko doesn't see you romantically.'

'Shut up! That's a lie! I'm not trying to scare people.'

He nodded. 'That's what makes it so bad.'

'I'm not talking to you anymore.' He crossed his arms and turned his face sideways looking at the others practicing.

Rukawa just shrugged and continued to listen to his iPod.

The red head watched him tap his fingers according to the rhythm of the music. He pulled an earplug again. 'What are you listening to?'

He blushed so red that Sakuragi blinked. 'Not your business.'

'Oh come on!' He leaned over and put the earplug in his ear. Frowning he realized it wasn't a Japanese song although it was familiar. 'That's English. I've heard that song before. What does it mean?'

'You should learn English. Then you wouldn't need anyone to translate it.'

'Oh come on!' He grumbled something, making him frown. 'What?'

'… All I want for Christmas is…' He hesitated.'… you.'

He blushed bright red. 'What?!'

'That's what the song means. All I want for Christmas is you.' He smirked. 'What? You thought I was confessing?'

'Shut up.' He crossed his arms sulking. 'Besides, it's really lame for a guy to hear that.'

He shrugged. 'I like it.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Fine.'

x

'You want us to what?!'

'Spend the week together. And the winter vacation as well.' Anzai crossed his arms over his chest. 'You're might not be in the same class but you can do everything else together.'

'But Pops…'

'No buts Sakuragi-kun. You two are not taking this seriously.'

Rukawa sighed. 'But spending the whole day together for a week is too much.'

'Yeah, I'll end up killing him.'

'Two weeks together. Train together, eat together, sleep together.'

Sakuragi's face exploded in a blush. 'S-s-s-sleep to-to-together?!'

Anzai blinked and then coughed to hide his embarrassment. 'Hum…I didn't mean it like that. Just share a room. Don't you sleep at friends' houses? Sakuragi-kun, you and your four friends used to sleep together in a futon during that 20,000 shoots week.'

'Well yeah but…we're friends. Best friends.' He pointed at Rukawa. 'I can't stand this guy.'

'Then you need to become friends.' He sighed. 'You two are very alike in the way you think.'

'What?!'

'It's true. Sakuragi-kun is a bit more…expressive in his reactions but apart from that, you really do think the same.' He shook his head. 'I need you two to give this a chance. You're going to be great if you two learn to work together. You'll make a killing at the nationals next year if you learn to work together.'

Sakuragi bit his lip. He really couldn't stand Rukawa but…he did want to win. He lifted his hands to his head and messed his hair. 'Fine. I'll do it.' He turned towards Rukawa extending a hand. 'I'm willing to try it.'

Rukawa looked at his hand wondering if he had a needle there to stab him. Taking a deep breath he took the hand and instead of a needle he was met with a bone crushing handshake. Worse thing was, he suspected that this was Sakuragi's normal handshake. '…'

'I'll do my best.'

Rukawa nodded and let his hand go. Then he turned towards Anzai. 'If we win summer Nationals next year, I'll be going to the USA.'

Anzai hesitated and then sighed. 'Fine. But only if you agree to go through a very intensive training. And you need to learn very good English.'

'Agreed.'

'And Sakuragi-kun? This week you won't be able to be with your friends.'

'What?!'

'I know they help you a lot but you need to spend time with Rukawa and every single free time you have is to train together.'

He gnashed his teeth. 'But…then I'll end up spending Christmas with him. Can't I spend it with my friends? It's what? Six days from now? I want to spend Christmas day with my friends. And the night before Christmas too.'

'Very well. But just the Christmas eve and the day.'

He nodded, knowing better than to push. 'Agreed.'

x

They were leaving school, Rukawa on his bike and the red head walking at a fast pace besides him. 'So where do you live?' Rukawa told him and he blinked. 'That's five blocks from my house. I know those houses. They're really big.'

He shrugged. 'I guess. How do you want to do this?'

'What?'

'Spend the nights? My place or yours?'

'Oh.' He sighed. 'My mom works two jobs and when she gets home she usually goes directly to bed after eating dinner.' He shook his head. 'I had to learn how to cook otherwise she'd go to bed hungry.'

'Oh…so you want to spend the nights at my place?'

'No. I meant that I need to go home to take care of my mom. At least to make her dinner.'

Rukawa blinked. That was surprising. He'd never imagined that Sakuragi had such a responsible streak in him. 'I see. It's all the same to me.' He frowned. Hanamichi's apartments were a lot smaller than his. 'Hum…do you have enough space in your room for another futon?'

'No. But mine is big enough. Sometimes Youhei and the others go there and all of us sleep together.' He frowned. 'Although it's really uncomfortable. Takamiya kicks in his sleep and Noma snores like a pig.'

Rukawa's lips twitched. Only Hanamichi wouldn't see the weirdness of sleeping with four guys on the same bed. 'It's fine. I don't move in my sleep and I don't snore.'

He frowned. 'How do you know that?'

He smirked. 'That's what girls tell me.'

Sakuragi gapped at him. 'What?!'

'Never had a girlfriend ahou? Oh right, I gave you your first kiss.'

He blushed bright red. 'Shut up! I don't want to remember it and yours doesn't count!' He bit his lip. 'What's it like?'

'What?'

'Sex?'

He blinked at the other boy. 'Why don't you ask your friends?'

He shook his head. 'They haven't done it either.' He frowned. 'Although I'm not exactly sure about Youhei.'

He shrugged. 'Well I only did it once anyway.'

'Why?'

'It was before entering high school. A neighbor of mine wanted my first time and I was curious anyway so…'

'That's it?! That's terrible! I don't want my first time to be like that.'

'Oh? Then how do you want it to be?'

'I want it to be with my girlfriend.' He grinned. 'With Haruko-san.'

«I've seen you naked. You'll scare her to death.» 'She's really innocent.' He shook his head. 'You wait for her, you'll still be a virgin by the time you're 20.'

He gapped. 'You think so?' He bit his lip. 'But I really like her. She's so pretty and nice.' He laughed. 'You said that I look like a gangster but she never looked at me that way. She's not afraid of me.'

'No wonder, with a brother like hers…'

He sweatdropped. 'Hum…I think you're right. I guess Gori is kinda scary.'

Rukawa stopped and climbed down his bike. 'So…we're spending the nights at your place?'

He shrugged. 'I guess.'

'This is my house. I need to pack for a week.'

x

Sakuragi gulped. Everyone in Rukawa's family looked really refined. Both his parents and his sister smiled at him and offered him tea. He was afraid to sit in one of the chairs, they looked so fragile. And he couldn't stop looking at the fox's sister. Rukawa Ayumi. Beautiful. He would bet his soul that his face was as red as his hair.

She got up. 'I'm going to help Kaede pack.' She smiled. 'It's the first time he has been invited to a friend's house.'

He bit his tongue to keep from saying that they were not friends. 'Hum…it-it's no problem.'

He watched her leave and gulped when Rukawa's parents both smiled at him.

x

'Your friend is cute.'

Rukawa blinked. 'What? You think Sakuragi is cute?!'

'Yes. He was so blushed and couldn't take his eyes off me.' She smirked. 'That body is really hot…and he's taller than me.' She grumbled. 'All guys in my class are shorter than I am.'

'Well, I think he's in a growing spurt so you won't have a problem in that department.' He shook his head. 'But he's in love with a girl from our school.'

'Oh? So he has a girlfriend?'

'No. He hasn't confessed yet.'

'Hum… he's shy?'

'Only when it comes to girls.' He smirked. 'If you ever decide to pursue him, you'll make mincemeat out of him. The guy hasn't even kissed.' His smirk turned evil. 'Except for me.'

'What?!'

He shrugged. 'It was an accident. I fell into him, our lips bumped. He said I stole his first kiss.'

'Wow. Talk about bad luck.' She cocked her head to the side. 'So he hasn't kissed hum?'

'You sound real interested.'

'Never had a guy's first kiss. Especially one so cute.'

'You really need to go to the eyes doctor. Sakuragi is not cute. No one thinks him cute. He looks like a violent criminal. He ACTS like a violent criminal.'

She sniffed. 'And that's different from you how?'

'…'

'Exactly. I'm going downstairs to enjoy more of his cute blushes.'

'An old woman pursuing a younger man. That's lame.'

'What?! I'm only two years older than you guys.'

'Still lame.'

She growled. 'Be glad you're spending a week away from home, otherwise you might not survive it.'

He gulped and continued packing.

'Plus you sound jealous. Maybe you liked kissing him too much.'

'What?!'

Smirking, she left.

x

'Your parents are scary.'

Rukawa blinked at him. Scary? Nobody would call them that. They were too refined and polite. 'How so?'

'They are too nice. All the time I was afraid of opening my mouth and offend them.' He shuddered. 'People like that are scary.'

'I see. And my sister?' His eyebrows it the roof when he blushed bright red. 'What do you think of her?'

'She's…beautiful.'

'Aren't you supposed to be in love with Haruko?'

His blush increased. 'I am! It's just…your sister is really pretty.'

Rukawa shrugged. 'I guess.' He smirked. 'You do know that we look exactly the same. She's like the female version of me, so that means you also think me pretty.'

'What?! No I don't!'

Rukawa didn't know why he was baiting him like this but it was fun. 'If I gave you a photo of the two of us together when we were children, you wouldn't be able to tell us apart.'

'Are you telling me that you look like a girl?'

That irritated him. He focused his cold stare on Sakuragi. 'What?'

'You heard me.'

Of course the do'ahou wasn't going to back down. 'I'm one step away from hitting you.'

He snorted. 'Why don't you tr-'

'Hana?'

He turned around to see a short and thin woman looking at him with a slight smile. 'Mom? Oh shit, I'm sorry! I'm late and still haven't done dinner.'

She smiled. 'It's ok honey.' She looked at Rukawa. 'Who's this?'

'Rukawa, he's a teammate from basketball.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm Sakuragi Yo.'

'Oh…pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sakuragi.' She looked half the size of Sakuragi and even less when it came to weight. It boggled his mind to try and imagine how she managed to spit out the red head from such a small body.

'He'll be staying with us for a week mom. The coach said so.'

She blinked. 'Really?'

'Yeah.' He looked at her. 'Rukawa? Hold my bag.' He just placed it on the smaller boy's hands, without waiting for his reply and then lifted his mother in his arms cradling her against his chest.

'Hana! What are you doing?!'

'You look exhausted. I'm carrying you home. It's just a block away. I'll do the dinner while you take a bath.'

She let her head fall against his chest and smiled. 'I have the best son in the world.'

He laughed and kissed her forehead. 'I'm the one with the best mom in the world.'

Rukawa adjusted the red head's bag in his arms and followed them. Sakuragi's behavior was a real surprise for him.

x

'Your mother is really nice.'

'Yeah, she is.'

Rukawa looked around himself. The room wasn't as small as he thought it would be. The futon was big enough for two to sleep comfortably without touching but he couldn't figure out how five people managed to fit in it. 'You've slept with your friends in the bed?'

'Yeah.'

'All five of you together at the same time?'

'Yup.'

'You must have been really constricted.'

He shrugged. 'A bit. We're used to it. Besides, they move during sleep and we end up with some at the foot of the bed, others sideways. It's weird the positions we wake up in.'

'I see. Well I already took a shower at school so I'm going straight to bed.'

'Ok. I'm going to take mine now.' He bit his lips. 'I guess it will be better if I start take my showers there.'

He shrugged. 'You should know what's best.'

Sakuragi moved stuff in his commode until he had a free drawer for Rukawa. 'You can put your stuff here.'

x

Rukawa was already in bed when Sakuragi returned from the shower with just a towel around his hips. After the talk he had with his sister, he had to look at his body. It was long and perfectly muscled with healthy golden skin. The guy exuded power from every pore. He licked his lips when the red head dropped the towel to put on his boxers. He frowned. What the hell was he doing admiring Sakuragi's body?! He turned his eyes away from him. He must be going nuts.

'Rukawa?' He went to the bed and scooted next to him. He grinned. 'This is nice. The sheets are all warm thanks to you.'

'…' How could he be this comfortable sleeping with a guy he didn't like?! And didn't Sakuragi realize how that sounded?

'I get up at 7AM.'

'7AM?! Are you crazy ahou? I get up at 8.'

'You won't make it on time to school if you get up so late.'

He chewed his lips. '7:50?'

'7:30.'

'This is hell.' He lifted a hand towards his hair messing it up. 'I never get up so early.'

He shrugged. 'I'm used to it. And you should leave your bike behind.'

'Why?'

'Because I take the train and then walk the rest to school. I usually pick the guys up on the way there.' He frowned. 'Although I won't be doing that this week.' He smiled. 'If we run we can make it to school in 20 minutes.'

'Run?! Right after waking up?! No way!'

He laughed. 'Get ready for it.' He yawned. 'Let's sleep.' He turned off the lights and burrowed himself in his blankets. In less than five minutes he was asleep.

Rukawa couldn't sleep. He could feel the other boy's body heat, warming him up. He could barely hear Hanamichi's breathing so he couldn't blame the other boy for snoring. He sighed and tried to get to sleep.

x

Hanamichi woke up with Rukawa clinging to him, half on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. 'Hey Rukawa!' He shook him up but the other boy just hugged him tighter. 'Wake up damn you!'

'Hum…' He lifted his head and looked around himself, then he went back to sleep, snuggling against him.

'Hell! RUKAWA!'

'What?!' He lifted his head again and gapped at the way he was hugging Sakuragi. The other boy was shooting sparks of anger from his eyes.

'Can you let me go now?'

'Oh…yeah…sure.'

He sat up. 'I've slept with four other guys in this bed and this has never happened to me. Are you a bed hogger or something?'

'Apparently so.' He yawned to disguise his embarrassment. 'What time is it?'

'Nearly seven.'

He pulled up the covers, snuggling back into their heat. 'Then I can still sleep for another half an hour.'

Sakuragi rolled his eyes and got up. 'Lazy ass.'

x

'I can't believe I'm running at this ungodly hour.'

Hanamichi laughed. 'Shall we race?' And he took off without waiting for the other boy. He managed to arrive there nearly a minute before the other boy. 'Hahaha this tensai is much better than you.'

Haruko saw them arrive and went to them. 'Hello.'

'Haruko-san!'

'Why were you running so hard? You still have plenty of time.'

'Hahaha we were racing and I won!'

'Shut up do'ahou.'

'Hello, brother.'

Rukawa blinked. What was his sister doing here? This wasn't her school. 'Ayumi.'

She lifted an arm. 'You forgot these books at home.'

He took them from her. 'Thanks.'

Haruko looked at her with curious eyes. 'She's your sister, Rukawa-kun?'

'Yeah.'

People were stopping to look at them, including Hanamichi's four friends, who were approaching.

Sakuragi blushed bright red when she smirked at him. 'Hello cutie.'

His friends stopped and gapped at him. Same with Haruko and her friends. And Rukawa's fans.

'He-e-ello.'

'So, how was it sleeping with my brother?'

He frowned. 'He's a bed hogger. And he likes to snuggle. I woke up with him all over me.'

Rukawa felt like beating his own sister, especially because she smirked at him and everyone that was hearing them was going to misunderstand. 'You drool.'

'I do not.'

Ayumi smiled. 'Does my brother drool?'

'Hum..no. My chest was dry.'

'Your chest?'

'Yeah. He was using it as a pillow.'

She threw back her head and laughed. 'I can't say I blame him. You look totally cuddleble.'

His face turned bright red. 'Hum…'

'You really are too cute.' She tossed her long black hair behind her. 'We must have a date one of these days.'

'Ddddate?!'

'Yeah.' Then she grabbed his shirt pulling him down and kissed him full on the lips. 'Got your first real kiss.' She smirked at a frowning Rukawa. 'See you soon.'

Hanamichi's legs failed him and he sat on the ground while she left laughing.

Haruko gapped at Sakuragi. 'You're dating?'

'No!' He coughed and got up.' Hum…no. She's just….' He frowned. 'Does your family go around kissing everyone?'

'No.'

'First you kiss me, then your sister. I think it's becoming a habit.'

'WHAT?!' The people surrounding them screamed.

Youhei gulped. 'You and Rukawa kissed?'

Rukawa actually slapped his own face.

The red head frowned. 'He slipped and bumped lips with mine.' He cocked his head to the side. 'That's a kiss I guess.'

'You mean it was an accident.'

'Yeah.'

There was a collective sigh of relieve.

'What did you think it was?'

'Well, you guys spent the night together, slept on the same bed, Rukawa used your chest as a pillow…what did you think we were thinking?!'

He turned red. 'But…but…but…no way! It's Rukawa. I hate that guy. Even if I did swig that way…' He looked seriously at Haruko who blinked at him. 'And I don't-' He looked back at Youhei. 'I would never go for him.'

'Oh…I guess you're right about that.'

One of the trio of Rukawa's fangirls huffed. 'But you still contaminated his lips.'

'What?! He was the one that bumped into me!'

'You must have done it on purpose.'

'Why you…'

'Sakuragi-kun why are you sleeping together?'

'Oh that was Pops idea. He said that we have to be together for a whole week. And I only have one bed in my room, so…' He pointed at his four friends. 'We've all slept together in my bed.'

'The five of you?!'

'Yeah…and nobody ever hugged while we were asleep.' He frowned at Rukawa.

'… I'm not standing here listening to a do'ahou anymore. I'm going to class.'

'Rrrrukawa…'

Youhei smirked. 'Then your sister is going to be Hana's girlfriend?'

He stopped and looked back at him. 'That's not going to work on me. She can defend herself very well. And she's the one who made the move.' He shrugged. 'Besides, she really does have bad taste.'

'Hei!' Sakuragi shook his fist at him. 'She said I was cute.'

'Exactly why I said that she has bad taste.'

And he left them.

x

They were back to practicing passes. Sakuragi huffed. 'This is really boring.'

'Yeah. Let's just run around the court, trying to avoid the other guys while passing the ball and I'll finish with a shoot.'

'I also want to do that.'

He nodded. 'Ok. One time each.'

'Agreed.'

They began running, zigzagging between the other players, dribbling and passing and trying to shoot.

After a while Sakuragi could feel his frustration increasing. He gnashed his teeth when he missed another pass. 'Can't you pass the ball right?!'

He sighed. 'The point of this exercise is to guess each other's movements. If I warn you where I'm going to pass, the other team will also know and they'll intercept it.'

'Damn! This is frustrating. Both of us are missing too many passes.'

He crossed his arms. 'True.' He tapped his fingers against his arm. 'Maybe we should begin by knowing each other's fakes.'

Sakuragi shook his head. 'Won't work with me. I never know if I'm going to do a fake or not. I decide on the spur of the moment.'

They began passing the ball again. Rukawa sighed. 'What about signs?'

He chewed his lips. 'Might work. They'll have to be subtle and very simple. And they can't be easy to figure out.'

He nodded. 'We need a code.'

x

Tired Sakuragi dropped his bag on the floor on the living room. Rukawa did the same and threw himself into the sofa.

'I'm going to make dinner.' He stretched and cricked his neck. 'Damn I'm stiff.' He turned towards the other boy. 'Since you were too lazy to take a shower in the gym, go take one now while I do dinner.'

He nodded and got up.

The red head just shook his head and headed towards the bedroom to change clothes. This was the second day that they spent together. And for the first time they managed to get two unexpected passes right. The fox was about to pass out. If he himself was tired, then dark haired boy should be exhausted. Remembering what had happened the last time Rukawa had been exhausted, he blushed bright red. «Damn! Why am I remembering that?! I should have thought about his sister and her kiss, not his!»

Grumbling he went to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

x

'Your mother looked really tired.'

'Yeah.' He sighed and smiled. 'I'm going to be a world famous basketball player and then I'll be able to give her the life she deserves. Just wait and see.'

Strangely he didn't feel like putting him down. 'You continue to evolve like you've been doing then it's possible.'

He blinked. 'What?!'

Rukawa frowned at him. 'What's that reaction?'

He shrugged. 'Wasn't expecting you to say that.' He rolled his shoulders and grimaced.

The dark haired boy followed his movement with his eyes. Besides the training that they had done together, Sakuragi had also been doing speed, flexibility and strength training. He was like a monster. He had tried to duplicate what the taller boy did and after a while he'd given up, concentrating on practicing his shoots. Sakuragi had been training really hard for a whole month now. Maybe he was right. If he had played, they wouldn't have lost to Kainan like they did. They hadn't had anyone to replace Akagi and there was no Sakuragi with his endless stamina to get the rebounds. He'd tried it and it was truly exhausting. The amount of jumping energy necessary, the fact that you needed to jump higher than your opponent quickly ate away his stamina. Sakuragi had been able to do it since day one. Even before he had begun to train seriously. In all the games, the red head had been doing fast breaks and catching rebounds, always pursuing his opponents through the field and his stamina had never failed. Unlike himself. It was vexing but he had to give him credit. The other boy was a monster and a pillar of Shohoku. If he was true to himself, he was their true mood maker. He alone had brought them from the brink of destruction when they played against Sannoh allowing them to win. He'd actually scored the winning point.

'What?'

Rukawa blinked and lifted his eyes towards a frowning Sakuragi. 'Hum?'

'You're looking at me with a weird expression.'

He shook his head. 'Just thinking that you're a monster.'

'What?!' He leaped up and leaned down towards Rukawa. 'Do you want a fight?'

«He still has energy to jump like that?!» 'I just meant that you have an incredible stamina. Even after rehabilitation you're in an incredible form.'

'Oh. Hahahaha you're right, this tensai is amazing.'

He shook his head. 'Yeah yeah. I'm going to bed.'

'Hum me too.'

x

Rukawa watched the red head take his clothes off and once again couldn't help himself from furtively checking him out. He watched him grimace and roll his shoulders, as if trying to get rid of the tension.

'Problems?'

Hanamichi immediately straightened up, turning towards him. 'None.'

They were both in their underwear and the taller boy wasn't reacting at all to the weird situation. Was it really just him? Was he that self-conscious of Sakuragi? If he was and the other boy wasn't, what did that say about him?! He gritted his teeth. «Even if I end up a homo, no way am I going to be attracted to a do'ahou.» 'You seem in pain.'

'No pain.' He placed his hands on his waist. 'I'm just fine. Ready for another.'

He shook his head. 'It's quite obvious that your muscles are tired. You've been exaggerating in your workout.'

'No I haven't.'

'You need to rest.' He shook his head. 'At the very least have a massage.'

'I don't need to rest.' He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Besides, Youhei tried to give me a massage once and he sucked at it.'

He sighed. 'Do you want me to give you one?'

Sakuragi frowned. 'Why? What's in it for you?'

'Fine. You don't want it, it's your problem.' He laid down on the futon, pulling the covers and covering himself. It was getting cold just standing there in your underwear.

'I didn't say I didn't want it.' He scratched his head. 'My mom has some coconut oil. Is that ok?'

'Hum, yeah.'

Sakuragi left their room to get the oil and Rukawa stayed inside the futon frowning. Didn't he just refer to this room as _their_ room?! Maybe being an idiot was viral and he was catching it. Sakuragi came back with the bottle and he got up.

'Just lie down on your stomach.' He watched him do that and kneeled beside him. 'Is it just your shoulders and back or do your legs also bother you?'

He growled. 'Nothing bothers me.'

'Do'ahou. It's not a weakness. It's being human. People get tired. It's a fact of life.'

'Not me.'

'Fine. I'm gonna do it all.' He blinked. «That just sounded like a double meaning.» And by the way Sakuragi blushed, he also realized it.

'Hum…Rukawa?'

'Yeah?' He poured some oil in his hands and began rubbing it to warm it up.

'You know what you're doing?'

He shrugged. 'In theory. I have a massage once a week so I know what they do and how. Never done it though.'

'Once a week?!'

'Of course. It's good for your muscles.'

'Spoiled rich kid.'

He smirked. 'You're just jealous.'

'Shut up and get on with it.'

He placed his hands on his shoulders and began rubbing. 'You're actually warm.'

'So?'

'We're just in our underwear. Aren't you cold?'

'No.' He lifted a hand and touched the side of Rukawa's waist. 'You do seem a bit cold.'

'And your hands are hot. How is that possible?'

Even lying down he managed to shrug. 'Just the way I am.' He turned his head to look at him. 'Shouldn't you put a shirt on? You might get a cold.'

'I'll get warmer giving you a massage. It's a bit tiring since it demands physical strength of arms and hands.' He cocked his head to the side. 'It's a bit of an exercise actually.' He pressed hard on the corded muscles with his thumbs. 'Now relax while I do you.'

'Rukawa!' He blushed bright red. 'Damn, but that sounds really perverted!'

'…' He coughed lightly. 'Yeah…hum…didn't mean like that.'

'I think you've got your mind in the gutter.'

'No I don't. Now shut up and let me do this.'

He began the massage and the groans and moans that Sakuragi was doing were playing havoc with him. He was definitely getting warmer and he didn't think it had anything to do with the damn massage. What the hell had he been thinking when he suggested this?! He pressed hard on a knot on Hanamichi's thigh making him moan again. He should be grunting in pain, not…liking it. «Shit! Am I really getting hard?! There's no way. Not for a guy and specially not for Sakuragi.»

'So? Is this enough?'

The red head sighed. 'If it depended on me we could do this the entire night.'

'It's been an hour and a half. It's late already.'

'Well, tomorrow's Saturday anyway.' He stretched and pulled the covers covering himself. Rukawa did the same and snuggled underneath the blankets, sighing in pleasure. He snorted. 'I guess you're really cold.'

'A bit. So, at what time will you get up tomorrow?'

'Later. Mom has the weekends off so she leaves to see her friends. She always spends Saturday night at her friends place.'

'That's great. I'm finally going to be able to sleep.'

'Do you want to shoot baskets in the park tomorrow?'

'Sure. It should be a lot more relaxing than what we've been doing.'

'Yeah. It's taking longer than I thought it would.' He huffed. 'It's just some goddamned passes. It shouldn't be this hard.' He frowned. 'Ryo-chin is really amazing. He never misses a pass.' He blinked and turned his head to look at Rukawa. He chuckled when he noticed that the other boy was sleeping.

x

Hanamichi groaned and blinked open his eyes. The sun was shining outside. He turned his head and grinned. Rukawa was completely snuggled up against him. Now he understood the why. Apparently Rukawa was chilly and since his own body was always warm, the other boy instinctively snuggled up to him. To get closer to the heat of his body.

He looked at the clock and it was already nearly 09:30. He shook the other boy softly. 'Rukawa? Wake up.'

'Hum….' He hugged him harder and burrowed his nose in the red's hair.

He sighed. It was always the same thing. 'RUKAWA!'

'…' He opened his and looked at the redhead's face that really close to his own. He leaned forward and kissed him. Then he went back to sleep.

Sakuragi stayed there for a full minute in shock. «Again?!» 'RUKAWA! Wake up damn it!'

'…' He rubbed his eyes. 'What?!' He gasped when he was pushed off the futon with violence. 'Hey why did you do that?!' He got up ready to beat him up. He blinked when he noticed that Sakuragi was completely blushed and looking at his groin. He could feel his cheeks also heating up when he noticed that he was hard. '…'

Sakuragi lifted his blushed face to look him in the eyes. 'You kissed me again.'

'What?!'

'You were half asleep. I tried to wake you up, you just opened your eyes, leaned over and kissed me. Then you went back to sleep again.' He pointed at his groin. 'And now you're like that.'

«Talk about embarrassing.» 'It was an accident.'

'You seem to have lots of accidents that involve kissing me.'

'No I don't.' He watched him touch his lips and only now did he realize that they were full and seemed oh so very soft. The next thought that entered his mind was that of Sakuragi on his knees giving him a blowjob. His entire body broke out in goose bumps and he sweatdropped when he became fully erect. 'Hum…I'm going to take a shower.'

'Oh?'

Before he could say anything, the smaller boy covered his groin with his hands and left the bedroom.

x

They were walking towards the park, when Sakuragi decided to bring back the subject again. 'I think it's best if you sleep in the living room.'

He gritted his teeth. 'I'm not going to assault you, you know.'

'Yeah right.'

'Even if I was interested in men, and I'm not, I wouldn't go for you.' He sneered. 'Talk about bad taste.'

'Ei! There's no need to be offensive. Besides, this morning when you kissed me, you opened your eyes and focused on me. You knew it was me when you leaned over.'

'You know perfectly well that I'm not 100% when I wake up.'

'You're still going to sleep in the living room.'

'Fine!'

x

He was cold. Damn Sakuragi for making him sleep in such a cold room. He had three blankets covering him and he was still cold. He was positive that his toes were blue. The damn house was just too old and with lots of drafts. He got up and went to the red head's room to get another blanket.

'Rukawa?' He rubbed his eyes watching the other boy opening his closet.

'I need another blanket.'

'Another?!' He looked at him, wrapped in a blanket and he was actually trembling. 'I don't have any more blankets. I only have one left in my bed because you took the rest.'

'Oh.' He bit his lips and pulled the blanket tighter. 'Ok. Sorry to wake you up.'

He watched him leave, hunching in cold. 'Shit!'

He got up and went to the living room. 'Just grab the blankets and come into the damn bed.'

Rukawa blinked. 'Really? You don't mind?'

'I mind. I just don't feel like waking up tomorrow and discover your frozen corpse in my living room.'

'…'

He followed the red head back into the room, spread the blankets on the bed and climbed in it.

'Those are too many blankets.'

'Shut up. There're never enough blankets.' He pulled them against his chin snuggling into the warm bed and almost moaned in pleasure. 'I was freezing in that living room.'

Sakuragi stretched his legs and gasped when his feet touched Rukawa's. 'You're not freezing. You're ice cold.'

'Shut up. I'll warm up in a minute.'

He snorted. 'Yeah, thanks to me. You're a heat leech.'

He lowered the blankets to look at the red head. 'A vampire.'

He blinked at the small smile playing on Rukawa's lips. He hesitated but then sighed. 'I'll let you snuggle up if you promise that you won't have another "accident".'

'I don't need to snuggle!'

'You're sure?'

His chin was still trembling. 'Shit!' He scooted next to Hanamichi. 'If you tell this to anyone, I'll kill you.'

'Hahaha.' He let him snuggle the way he wanted and then pulled him tighter by hugging him back. He hissed when his toes came in contact with the other boy's. 'You're really freezing.'

'…'

'Are you usually this cold?'

'Yeah. I always have the AC on when it's winter.'

'That sucks.'

He could feel the heat from the other boy's body sip into his. Sighing he relaxed against him. 'This feels good.'

Sakuragi blushed as bright as his hair. Now he was the one embarrassed to be hugging Rukawa. No way was he going to tell this to anyone, not even his best friends.

x

Sakuragi moaned. He was so close to coming… Gasping he opened his eyes to see Rukawa still snuggled against him, only his hand was working overtime on his cock! 'RUKAWA!'

'Hum…what?'

'Let go of me!'

He blinked to dispel sleep from his eyes only to see Hanamichi gasp and arch his back. He gave a low moan, full of pleasure and then he realized that his hand was wet. He looked down and blinked when he realized that he had a hand wrapped around Sakuragi's cock, the other boy's hand gripping his arm to try and pull his away…only now it was clenched in pleasure. 'Shit!' He let him go slowly and looked at the red head's face, still soft with pleasure. He looked gorgeous. And then he couldn't resist. Gone from his mind was the fact that he was a boy and the other person in the bed was also a boy. Worse yet Sakuragi. He leaned over on his elbow and kissed him. Hanamichi gasped in shock and Rukawa took the opportunity to invade him with his tongue. After a few seconds, the taller boy relaxed in his hold and began participating in the kiss until both of them were panting.

He lifted his head and looked at the other boy. He had to smirk when he noticed that tensai Sakuragi, the champion of stamina, the number one power player in Japan was gasping for air, holding on to him like the world was going to end. Now he understood his sister. Sakuragi Hanamichi was definitely cute.

'Wwwwas this an accccident too?'

His smirk widened to a real smile. The red head incapable of decent speech. Now that was something you didn't see everyday. 'Of course.' He lifted his hand covered in the red's come. Strangely it didn't disgust him.

Tears began falling from the taller boy's eyes. 'You're taking all my firsts. It's not fair…or right.'

He blinked. 'I honestly wasn't counting on giving you a handjob. It really was an accident.'

'And the kiss?'

'…' He blushed. 'Not an accident.' He shook his head. 'You just looked so erotic when you orgasmed. I didn't even stop to think that you were a guy.'

'This is crazy.'

He sighed. 'Yeah.' He let him go and got up. 'I'm going to clean myself. Give me ten minutes.'

He blushed bright red when he saw his boxers distended. 'I think you're going to need more time.'

Rukawa smirked. 'Not the way I am right now.'

x

'So…what are we going to do?'

He shrugged. 'Nothing. It was just a one time thing. I was a bit crazy and you were half-asleep. Besides I have to go my parents' house to drop off the used clothes and get fresh ones.'

'Oh…ok.'

x

The damned do'ahou was blushing while looking at his sister. Did he need to look so goddamned happy? 'Well, we have to go.' And why the hell was he thinking like a jealous girlfriend?!

'Do you want to go for cake Hanamichi?'

His face was so blushed that he looked ready to explode. 'Yeah.'

'Do you even have money ahou?'

'Oh.' He blinked. 'No.'

Ayumi smiled at him. 'It's my treat Hanamichi.'

'He eats like a horse.'

She blinked and looked at her parents. Her mother smiled. 'We'll give you money.'

'Thanks!'

'Are you sure that's ok Mrs. Rukawa?'

'It's no problem dear.'

He blinked at the endearment. 'Rukawa's so different from you. You're really nice.'

They grinned. 'Are you saying that our son isn't nice?'

He blushed bright red. 'Hell! Sorry!'

'Shut up do'ahou and let's eat cake.'

He frowned. 'You're also coming?'

He stopped. He wanted to be alone with his sister?! Fine! 'Let's just drop the clothes at your house. Then I'll go to the park to shoot baskets. When you finish meet me there.'

'Ok.'

x

He sunk another ball in the net. Damn idiot. And he was even worse for thinking about the red head. Did he really feel jealousy? «I mean…come on! It's the do'ahou.» He did a dunk. «It's a guy for heaven's sake! I cannot be attracted to a guy. An idiot one at that.» He shuddered thinking about this morning. The look of Hanamichi in pleasure was unreal. Beautifully unreal. He growled. Even the weather seemed to be against him. It was raining buckets and he was completely drenched. He ran to the three point line and began practicing from there. He was going nuts. It was the only explanation. He had never entertained thoughts about guys before. «And now I'm thinking about him?! I went so far as to consciously kiss him. No accident or sleep to use as an excuse. I WANTED to kiss him.» He jumped and shot the ball watching it sink in the net.

'Do you ever miss one?'

He turned around quickly. Sakuragi was there frowning at him. He shrugged while whipping his brow from the rain. 'Not really.'

'Bastard.'

He smirked. 'I'm just that good baby.'

His face exploded in a blush. 'Bbbaby?!'

«Damn! I'm definitely going crazy.» 'Americans say that all the time.'

'Yeah but…' He shook his head like a dog. 'We need to get out of the rain or you might catch a cold.'

'Worried about me?'

He snorted. 'Yeah right.' He went to him, taking off his jacket and placing it on Rukawa's shoulders. 'You're just a delicate flower.'

'Shut up ahou.'

Grinning he pulled the corners of the jacket together and looked at the other boy. «He looks like a drowned fox.» He watched the water drip down his face, some drops catching on his lips. The shorter boy slowly licked them and Hanamichi snapped. He could only attribute it to a brain short-circuit. The gaze the dark haired boy sent him, looking beneath long eyelashes. The water drops catching on them and his lips. He had to lean down and kiss Rukawa Kaede. And after the first second of surprise, Rukawa's arms lifted to wrap around his neck and he deepened the kiss.

When they finally parted, their breathings were fast and even Rukawa wasn't cold anymore.

'This is crazy.' The red head's hands clenched on the other boy's waist. 'What the hell did I just do? You're a guy!'

'… maybe you like guys.'

'What?! And what about you this morning? I'm the one liking guys?! Huh!'

He couldn't control the blush he could feel creeping up from his neck. 'I've never been attracted to a guy before.'

He didn't answer because right then Rukawa sneezed. 'You're gonna catch a cold. You shouldn't have been practicing in the rain.'

'You don't seem affected.'

'I'm different.' He grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his house. 'We have to take a bath and then talk.'

'…' «Shit. I'm doomed.»

x

'What were you boys thinking?!'

'Sorry mom.'

She shook her head. 'Just take off your clothes and take a bath.'

He nodded. 'You can go first Rukawa.'

'What are you talking about? Both of you go now! You're going to be sick if you keep these wet clothes much longer. And stay there for a while.' She point at the dark haired boy. 'Specially you. Your lips are blue and even Hana is beginning to shiver.'

'…'.

'Ok mom.'

'Just hurry up. I'm going to bed.' She yawned. 'I have to get up early tomorrow.'

They went to the bathroom and took off their clothes. Rukawa hurried towards the bathtub that was filled to the brim with scalding hot water. He actually moaned when he stepped inside. 'Oh god. This is so good.'

He snorted. 'Scoot over fox.' He stepped inside and sunk there to the chin. 'Truth be told, I was also really cold.'

He smirked. 'Both your and I mother noticed. You were trying to control the shivers in your body.'

'Yeah.' He leaned back and smiled. 'This feels good.'

'Hum.' Rukawa also leaned back, sitting next to him, their shoulders touching. 'I'm beginning to feel my toes again.'

'Hahaha you really are a delicate flower aren't you?'

'Shut up ahou. I'm feeling really good so don't spoil it.'

'Now you're behaving like a princess.'

He sighed. 'You really can't keep your mouth shut can you?'

He turned and sat on the red's lap.

'Hey!' He gasped when their cocks came in contact. 'Shit! What do you think you're doing?!'

'I want to kiss you.'

'No way!' He grabbed his waist and tried to pull him off. Rukawa wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist and held on. 'This is crazy! Have you gone nuts?!'

He could feel Sakuragi getting hard, his length rubbing his entrance. 'Yeah.' He frowned. 'This position isn't right.'

He blinked, momentarily distracted. 'What are you talking about?'

'You're the one that should be bottom.'

He gapped. 'Like hell I am! If we're having sex then you're the one on the bottom.'

Rukawa smirked. 'So…if I'm willing to be bottom you'll do it?'

'No!' He blushed bright red. 'Shut up, you damn fox. You're embarrassing and confusing me on purpose.'

He leaned down, his lips hovering right above his. 'Can I kiss you?'

'I…hum…I guess…'

'So you do want it hum?'

'Oh for heavens sake!' He grabbed his hair and pulled his head down, finally kissing the other boy.

It felt good. It always felt good to kiss Rukawa. It was crazy but it was true. And with each time it felt even better.

He groaned when Rukawa fisted both their cocks in his fist and began pumping them. 'Oh gods…That feels good.'

'You're beautiful.'

'What?!' Sakuragi gasped when the other boy clenched his fist harder. He smiled. 'Beautiful hum?'

He nodded and began moving on his lap. 'I've got this fantasy of you on your knees giving me a blowjob.'

'Hell!' He looked down at their cocks. He was bigger but Rukawa's was prettier. He bit his lip and lifted his eyes to look at him. His head was thrown back and his mouth was slightly open while he tried to gulp enough air. He understood why the girls were crazy about him. He just never thought he would count himself in their number. «So pretty…to hell with this. I wanna do it and I'm gonna do it.» He made Rukawa let go of him, then placed his hands on his hips and lifted him to his face, making him bend his spine and grab the edge of the bathtub in order to stay with his head off the water.

'What are you doing? Why did you stop me?' He made a motion to grab his cock again but Hanamichi growled stopping him. 'I wanna come.'

'Shut up fox. I'm trying to fulfill your fantasy.'

'What?!' With widened eyes he watched the red haired boy approach his groin and moaned when his soft lips rubbed against him. 'Oh god…Hanamichi…'

'I like the way you say my name in pleasure.'

Then he opened his mouth and let him enter him.

Rukawa tried to move the way he wanted but the taller boy's hands on his hips prevented him. Sakuragi did all he wanted with him and he was powerless to stop him. He gasped as he was lifted higher and his legs placed on Hanamichi's shoulders, leaving him completely opened to him.

'Wait…Hanamichi…this is embarrassing.'

He stopped to look at him. 'It should be embarrassing to me. I'm the one doing this.'

'But…this position…'

He blinked at his blush. He really was beautiful. 'You said you've had sex before.'

'Yeah but it was one time! And she didn't do this to me.'

'Oh.' He licked him in a slow movement that made him gasp. Grinning he stopped again. 'You seem to like it.'

'Shit…oh god…just…just do what you want.'

And he was back into a world of pleasure where Hanamichi held the reins to his sanity. For someone that had never done this before, he was too good. He gasped when he was invaded by his tongue and lost all capacity of thought. He went back to suck on him and a finger invaded him.

'Hanamichi!' He bucked when another finger joined the first.

'You did say I could do what I wanted.'

'But but…' He gasped again. He couldn't speak anymore. The other boy was doing things with his tongue and fingers that robbed him of any coherent thought and made his body sing.

x

'That stuff tastes awful. Give me a warning next time ok?'

He blinked. 'Sorry but…wait…there's going to be a next time?'

He blushed bright red. 'Damn. I think I'm turning into a homo.'

'You're not the only one.' He hesitated. 'Can I do it to you next time?'

He grinned. 'You have to ask?' He leaned back in the tub. 'Think you can make me feel as good as I made you feel?'

'What?' He sent him an ice cold stare. 'I'm going to make you feel ten times better.'

He leaned into him and gave him a quick firm kiss, leaning back again. 'If that's true I won't mind losing. Just this time.'

'Can I do it now?'

'What?'

He shrugged. 'You didn't come and…your mother won't hear us if we do it here. She might be asleep already.'

'Oh.' He bit his lips. 'Ok.'

'Then get up.'

'Why?'

'Because I can't bend you the way you did to me.'

'Maybe next time then.' He grinned. 'You see, I'm VERY bendable.'

Rukawa's imagination conjured the most erotic pictures in his mind and he turned hard again. «Damn! That guy is messing with me.» 'Shut up or you won't get any.'

'Wouldn't want that.' He got up and cupped his hands on Rukawa's cheeks, making him kneel in front of him and pulling him lightly towards his groin.

«Shit! I'm the one that ended up on his knees.» He looked at Hanamichi's groin and licked his lips. «I can't believe I actually want to do this.» He closed the distance between them and his mind went blank.

The taller boy looked down precisely at the moment that Rukawa's mouth opened, taking him inside, while closing his eyes. He watched him lick him as if he was an ice-cream, sucking him like he was candy. All in all, the dark haired boy seemed to be enjoying himself. He moaned. But he had enjoyed himself as well, hadn't he? He watched Rukawa begin to pump himself. 'Rukawa…' He pulled him a bit, fighting his resistance.

'What?' His eyes were shooting sparks. 'I want to finish you so shut up and don't ruin it.'

He grinned. 'And I want you to finish me but…' He blushed. 'Can I…do you?'

He blinked. 'You mean…' He bit his lips. '…'

'It's a no hum?'

'Oh hell…fine.'

'Really?!'

'Just come back into the water.' When Hanamichi sat back down, he climbed into his lap. 'Never thought I'd bottom for you.'

He grinned. 'Never thought I'd top you.' He cocked his head to the side. 'Actually that's a lie. I've always wanted to top you. I just never thought it would be at sex.'

'Hentai.' He grabbed the red head's length and positioned himself over it, beginning to press down. He grimaced. '… this hurts.'

'Wait.' He leaned over and kissed him. Immediately Rukawa let him go, hugging him by the neck and kissing him back. The other boy really liked kissing him. Using the distraction, he entered him with a finger.

'Hanamichi!'

'Have to prepare you first.' His finger was joined by another and he began stretching him. 'You're too tight.'

'That's normal ahou. Never had anything there before.' He gasped as Hanamichi bumped his prostate. 'Oh gods that feels good.' The red haired entered another finger and began moving them. 'Han…ami…I'm so close…'

'Wait…' He took the fingers out and began pressing him down, watching Rukawa's eyes widen. 'Together. I want us to go together.'

'You're too big.' He gasped. 'Aaahhh it's like you're touching every part of me.' He squeezed his walls when he felt the bigger boy completely inside him. He opened his eyes to look at him. 'You're filling me so completely that I feel whole.'

He grinned. 'You talk more during sex than you do on a normal day.'

'Shut up!' He gasped when Hanamichi began moving. He hugged him close, their chests touching and his own cock rubbing against the red's hard stomach. Slowly he laid small kisses on his neck.

Hanamichi faltered in his rhythm. Rukawa seemed…tender. Smiling, he hugged him with an arm, pulling him as close as they could get while the other grabbed his thigh to make him move the way he wanted. This moment in time, it was the best of his life. The one moment when he felt completely connected to someone else. They were one.

x

'You took another.'

'What?' Rukawa rubbed his nose against the red head's neck. 'What are you talking about?'

'Lost another first time to you.'

He lifted his head and bit his lip. 'I lost mine to you so…we're even.'

'Yeah…' He was so beautiful. How could he not have noticed it before? He lifted a hand and tenderly smoothed the dark hair of his eyes. 'You were wonderful.'

'…' He squeezed his inner muscles making Sakuragi moan. 'I have to admit that so were you.'

He grinned. 'I think you're embarrassed.'

'Shut up! The water is cooling. Do you…hum…want to continue this on your bed?'

He blinked. 'Hell yes!'

x

Hanamichi frowned at him. 'What's wrong with you? How could you have missed that shoot?'

He leaned towards him and spoke lowly. 'My hips and ass are hurting like hell.'

'WHAT?!' He blushed bright red.

'Shush. Do you want everybody to hear?'

'Sorry. Shit! Hum…you're really hurting?'

'Yeah…a bit.'

'I'm sorry.' He bit his lip. 'I should have taken better care of you.'

'Ahou. I didn't complain at the time did I?'

'But…now you're hurting because of me.'

He sighed. 'I just need to rest a bit. Jumping is really killing me.'

'Let's take a break then.'

They went to the side of the gym and sat with their backs against the wall. Rukawa began playing his iPod.

'You're always hearing that thing.' He leaned over and took one earplug from him to listen. He blinked. 'Again that song?!' He grinned when the dark haired boy blushed lightly. 'I think you're a romantic. All I want for Christmas huh?'

'Shut up. This is playing randomly.'

'Huh-huh.'

They stayed side by side, sharing Rukawa's earplugs and listening to his music.

X

'That's so weird.'

Aya looked at where Ryota was looking. Sakuragi and Rukawa were sitting side by side, the line of their bodies touching, while sharing the iPod. 'Yeah…I guess they made good progress.'

'But still…' He gapped went Rukawa laid his head on the red's shoulder. Sakuragi opened his eyes, adjusted Rukawa, by making him lay on the ground, on his side and placed his head on his lap, the dark haired boy's face turned towards his stomach and closed his eyes again. 'What the hell?!'

'Now that's surprising.'

'And weird.'

'You said that before.'

'Yeah, but…' He shook his head. 'Hanamichi let Rukawa use his lap. Actually he laid him down himself.' He blinked when Rukawa hugged the taller boy by the waist, pressing his face against his stomach. 'That's definitely…'

'Well…Sakuragi did say that Rukawa likes to snuggle.'

'I thought he was just messing with us.'

'Apparently not. And from what we just saw, he's used to it by now.'

'Hell….do you think…'

'What?'

He blushed. 'That they're together?'

She frowned. 'A few days ago I would have said that that's impossible but now…I honestly don't know…their chemistry is just…hot.'

'Oh boy, I bet sensei was not expecting this.'

She grinned. 'But they do look sweet together.'

X

Hanamichi blinked open his eyes to see several of his teammates as well as his friends and Rukawa's fans looking at him. He blushed bright red when he noticed that Rukawa was hugging him by the waist and his face was pressed against his stomach, very near his groin. His own hand was on Rukawa's hair and the other was on his arm. 'Hum…Rukawa?' He shook him a bit. 'Wake up.'

'Huhmmm…' He hugged him tighter and pressed his face harder.

'Hell. Rukawa! Wake up!'

'Minutes…more…' This time his face pressed against his groin and he actually rubbed his face against him.

This time his face exploded. 'Shit. Rukawa!'

'Hum…' He lifted his face. 'What?' He blinked when he saw how blushed he was. 'Why are you blushing?' He turned his head when he heard a snicker. Everyone was looking at them and he was hugging the red head in a very suggestive manner. '…' He sat up and yawned. 'It was a nice nap while it lasted.'

One of the trio of fan girls step up. 'You should get away from him.'

He frowned and got up, extending a hand to help Hanamichi do the same. 'What are you talking about?'

'Ugly ass baka. That's what he is.'

Rukawa crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'And you're prettier by any chance?'

'What?!'

He stretched his arms up. 'I'm feeling good now.' He looked at the red head. 'You up for more training?'

He snorted. 'Are you kidding? Gonna wipe the floor with you.'

x

'Today things went really good huh?' Sakuragi grinned. 'I mean, during the second part of our training.'

'Yeah I guess.' He was watching Hanamichi take his clothes off. Damn but he looked good. He heard the red head say something else but he was too distracted looking at his body. 'Hum? What did you say?'

'Hahaha you really like the tensai's body, don't you?'

'Shut up ahou. Besides, you seem to like mine as well.'

'True.' He went to Rukawa, who was already in bed, and crawled to him on all fours. 'So? Want a repeat from last night?'

'…' he bit his lip. 'I bought lube.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. Let's just say that the after effects were killing me.'

He smiled and entered the bed pulling the blankets to cover them and hugging Rukawa. 'Do you want to take me?'

He blinked. 'I can? You don't mind?'

Sakuragi shrugged. 'You seemed to like it so…I'm willing to try if you are. Besides, I took yours. It's only fair if you take mine.'

'Hum…definitely.'

He grinned. 'Then…anytime you're ready cause…' He grabbed his hand and made him cup his groin. 'I'm more than just ready.'

'…' Rukawa just pushed him down.

'Hahaha I guess you're also ready.'

'Extremely ready.' He took off his and Sakuragi's underwear and then stopped. He was truly well made. He had never noticed men before but the red head…he was truly magnificent to look at. Beautiful skin, sun kissed, accentuating every single muscle on his body. Gods…such perfection. Even as a man he had to admire him. And between his legs…he licked his lips. 'Open your legs.'

'What?'

'You saw me completely. Since we're in a spirit of fairness, I should also see you.'

'I guess so.' He bent his knees and slowly opened his legs. He grinned when he heard Rukawa's sharp intake of breath. 'Like what you see fox?'

The other boy just laid over him, cushioned between his legs and kissed him. He let his hands wonder around Hanamichi's body, learning all his sensitive places, making him moan. When his mouth finally reached his groin, the red head was already fully erect. And when he finally licked and sucked him, he made Sakuragi Hanamichi scream. 'Hush, your mother will hear us.'

'Bbut…oh god…too good…'

He grabbed a pillow. 'Here. Bite this.'

He frowned. 'Screw that.'

Sakuragi pushed off the bed and inverted their positions. He grabbed the bottle of lube and motioned to the dark haired boy. 'Give me your hand.' He did and he squirted liquid there. 'Now prepare me.'

Rukawa looked him in the eye and reached his hand until he touched the red's butt. He rubbed his entrance and stopped. 'You ready?'

'Come on. It's just fingers.'

He shrugged. 'It still felt weird to me.' But without saying anything else, he invaded the other boy with a finger. He stopped immediately but Hanamichi just grinned at him.

'I'm fine fox. Keep going.'

He took him at his word. By the time he had three fingers inside, the taller boy was moving his hips to his rhythm. He seemed fine with it. Rukawa frowned. Totally normal. Had he done this before? Jealousy ripped an ugly hole inside him.

'Enough. I'm never going to get what I want like this.' Hanamichi just grabbed his hand to stop him. Grinning, he held both his wrists in one hand pushing them over his head.

'What are you doing ahou?!'

'Having fun.' He reached behind him, to grab Rukawa's cock and slowly began impaling himself on it. 'Shit! This is definitely more than just fingers.' When he was sitting on his lap he let him go.

Rukawa immediately grabbed his hips. 'Are you crazy? This hurts.'

He shrugged. 'Not that much.' He squeezed his inner muscles and grinned when Rukawa moaned aloud. 'Maybe you're the one that should bite the pillow.'

'Shut u…' He moaned again when the red head began moving on top of him. It felt as if he was being gripped by the fiery pits of hell. 'Oh gods…' He grabbed him harder. 'You're…you're going too fast Hanamichi…I…doesn't this hurt you?'

'Not really. Just feeling overly full.'

'You…you have to…slow down.'

He grinned and ignored him. He continued to move on top of him, hard and fast, watching entranced as Rukawa's was transformed into a thing of pure beauty. Pleasure and tenderness shone there and his heart was captured, just like that. He moaned as the dark haired boy came inside him, inundating his insides.

x

Rukawa came down from heaven to see Hanamichi looking down at him.

'And now what am I supposed to do?'

'I told you to slow down.' He bit his lips. 'You're ok? Not hurt?'

'I'm fine…apart from a raging hard on.'

'How can you…'

'What?'

'It's like it didn't even hurt you. Have you…did you do this before?'

He grinned and leaned down. 'Jealous fox.' He gave him a slow kiss. 'I told you that you're the one taking all my first didn't I?'

'Yeah but…it didn't hurt at all? It hurt me.'

He shrugged. 'Well, maybe the lube was really good.' He grinned and bit Rukawa's lip lightly. 'And I'm way bigger than you.'

'What?!' His eyes shot chips of ice. 'Say that again.'

'Hahaha…' He moaned as Rukawa's soft cock rubbed his insides. 'Damn…I'm still hard.' He lifted an eyebrow. 'Time to pay me back.'

'What are you talking about?' The red head climbed out of him and before Rukawa could say anything, he turned him around, placing him on all fours. 'Ahou! What do you think you're doing?!'

'It's my turn now.'

Rukawa watched him put lube on his hand and moaned. 'Oh god…'

'Scared?'

'Hardly. Just get on with it.' He was suddenly entered with a finger. 'HAAAA! What…What…go slowly!'

He grinned. 'Yesterday you enjoyed it like this.' He began moving it slowly, giving him time to get used to it. 'In truth you're very tender aren't you?'

'What? He moaned as he was entered by another finger. 'No…I'm not…'

'Yes, you are.' When he finally entered him with another finger, Rukawa was fully erect. 'You like it slow and sweet.' He took his fingers out and began to invade him. 'No one would ever suspect this of Rukawa Kaede.'

'Shut up.' He moaned and his arms lost their strength, so he fell face on the futon with his butt in the air. 'Hanamichi…'

'I love the way you say my name.' He lifted his head and saw the two of them on the mirror on the wardrobe. «Damn, that's sexy.» He grabbed Rukawa making him lean against his back, impaling him fully on his length. 'Look at us.'

'What?'

He turned them and Rukawa finally saw the reflection on the mirror. 'No. Turn away.'

'Why?' He turned Rukawa's face towards him, kissing him slowly, making him moan. During that time Sakuragi bent his legs, placing Rukawa's outside of his and then he slowly opened them. He broke the kiss and made the dark haired boy look at the mirror. They were both completely exposed. 'The two of us together…it's beautiful.'

He placed a hand covering his groin. 'No…it's embarrassing.'

'No. It's beautiful.' He took his hand away and touched the place where they joined. 'You're taking me all the way to the base, gripping me with such strength as if you never want to let me go.' He touched the ring of muscle enveloping him. 'You're wet and hot for me…and so hard too.' He began pumping him in time to his thrusts. 'Knowing that you want me this much…it gives me a high.'

'Hanam…ichi…I can't concentrate…I'm…' He moaned and lifted his arm over his head to hug the taller boy. 'It feels so good…so good…'

He smiled and kissed him and moved just the way he was coming to realize that Rukawa liked. Slow. Sweet. Connecting the two of them with more than just their bodies.

X

Rukawa was trying to recuperate from their "exercise" while laying with his head over Hanamichi's chest and hugging him by the waist. 'Tomorrow is the last day of the semester. Do you want to do something at night?'

He hesitated. 'I usually spend Christmas eve and the next day with my friends.'

'…'

'But if you want…'

'No, that's fine.'

'Are you certain?'

'Yeah. I'll just go to the park to shoot some baskets.'

He blinked. 'You don't have anyone to spend Christmas eve with?'

He shrugged. 'My parents always have dinner together and spend the next day dating. They actually go to a hotel to be alone my sister goes out with her friends or whatever boyfriend she has at the time.'

'I see…I can cancel-'

'No that's fine.'

The red head hugged him tighter against his body. 'I really don't mind-'

'And I've said that it's fine.' He sighed. 'Let's just sleep.'

After Sakuragi had fallen asleep, Rukawa stayed awake looking at the other boy. What was he expecting? Of course he wouldn't want to spend Christmas with him. Unlike himself, he had friends. Tenderly he pushed back a lock of red head from his forehead. He was so beautiful to him. «Since when have I considered Sakuragi beautiful? And since when have I been in lov…» He couldn't think about that. Bad enough that he was a guy, Sakuragi on top of that, but he was also in love with him. It was crazy. And feeling this kind of feeling for the first time, it was also wonderful. Only he didn't know how the taller boy felt. He liked girls. He was crazy about Haruko and he was attracted to his own sister. But he had made love to him. Love, not sex. Especially tonight. And did he really want a chance with him. «Damn. I can't believe I want to be his boyfriend. That I want to be…loved by him.»

Sighing, he snuggled into the other boy and fell asleep.

X

'What's wrong Hanamichi?'

He looked at Youhei and sighed. 'I can't stop thinking about Rukawa.'

'What?'

'He said he was going to spend this night shooting baskets.' He shrugged. 'That's just so…sad.'

'I guess it is.'

He bit his lip looking at the street clock. It was already 11PM. 'Do you mind if I go to meet him?'

Youhei leaned into him and spoke lowly so their friends wouldn't hear them. 'What's going on? A week ago you wouldn't have given a second thought to him.'

He blushed. 'I…I think I…like him.'

He blinked. 'You're serious?!'

He nodded. 'Yeah. He's just…he's so sweet to me.' He grinned. 'And I like kissing him.'

'Kiss?! Shit, you've kissed?'

'Hum…actually…we've had sex.'

'WHAT?!'

'Several times.'

'Holy hell!' He frowned. 'So…you're dating him? He's your boyfriend?'

The taller boy scratched his head. 'Honestly, we've never spoke of it.' He chewed his lip. 'We should be boyfriends right?'

He shrugged. 'That's up to you. And what about Haruko? Have you completely forgotten her?'

'Well, it's not like she sees me as a potential boyfriend. She only has eyes for Rukawa.' He grinned. 'But now he's mine.'

'Do you even realize that you're saying he's yours? Are you that possessive of him?'

'I'm…I guess I am.'

'You should go then.' He grinned. 'Love comes first. We can meet some other time.'

He hesitated. 'You still like me? You're still my friend?'

'What do you mean?'

'I like a guy.' He frowned. 'I can't believe I've become a homo.'

He laughed. 'Doubt it. I think it's just Rukawa. Remember, you've slept with the four of us and you never had such thoughts. If you really liked guys, you wouldn't be able to sleep with us without some …other reaction. And it's fine with me Hanamichi. We're friends forever no matter what.'

He smiled. 'Ok.' He hugged him quickly. 'I'm going to meet him then.' He waved at his other friends that were hurrying towards them. 'Bye guys.'

'Wait! Where are you going?'

But he had already take off running.

Youhei smirked at Hanamichi's rapidly disappearing back. 'He's going to meet his boyfriend.'

'WHAT?!'

X

He was in the park shooting baskets like he had said that he'd be. He watched him shoot basket after basket, never missing one. It was amazing. And so lonely. He blinked and then smiled when he saw Rukawa wipe his eyes of tears that were gathering there. Did he realize how very alone he was?

'Rukawa.'

The dark haired boy stopped and turned surprised to see Sakuragi there. 'Hanamichi…what…what are you doing here?'

He shrugged. 'Just thought that you might want some company.'

'I told you that wasn't necessary. You don't have to worry about me.'

He began walking towards him. 'Is that why you're crying?'

'I'm not crying.' He wiped his eyes and cheeks. 'It's just sweat.'

'Yeah.' He laughed. 'Sure it is.'

'Are you making fun of me?'

'No.' He was finally near him and took the chance to pull him into his arms. 'Never again.' He leaned down and kissed him. It didn't even take a second for Rukawa to hug him and kiss him back. He stayed there hugging him tightly against his body. Their foreheads pressed against each other. 'And you never have to be alone like this again.'

'What are you saying ahou?'

'I want to be your boyfriend.'

He closed his eyes. 'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'And what about Haruko? You like her don't you?'

'Yeah but…you're the only one I want to kiss and have sex with.'

He took a step back, trying to separate them. 'That's just lust.'

He grinned. 'Do you know that song you're always listening?'

Rukawa blushed. 'I'm not listening to it all the time. I told you it's played randomly.'

'Whatever. Anyway, that's how I feel.'

'What do you mean?'

'All I want for Christmas is you.'

His blush turned bright red. 'What?!'

'I love you.'

He bit his lip and went into his arms, hugging him by the waist, fitting his head underneath Hanamichi's chin. 'Me too.' He gave a light kiss on the bend of his neck. 'I love you.'

'Hum…best Christmas ever.'

Rukawa lifted his head to look him in the eyes with a smirk gracing his lips. 'Wanna make it even better?'

'Oh?'

'My parents and sister are going to be away the entire night and tomorrow too…and my bed is really big.'

He grinned. 'Hahaha you like my tensai skills.'

He stood on tip toes, his mouth near the red head's, but not kissing him. 'I love everything about you.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'After tonight, you're going to love me even more.'

'Impossible.'

He grinned and they went to Rukawa's house, hand in hand.

The end.


End file.
